Aaron and Emily: Mosley Lane
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The long awaited story. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. The only thing I have to say about this story is; Welcome to the world Bethany Hotchner!!! Have fun!

Emily is 38 weeks. Nine and a half months. It's time!!

Disclaimer: I OWN BETHANY!!!!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Emily twisted on the couch to get comfortable. She'd been doing it for almost two hours now. It seemed like every twenty minutes or so she had to shift and she kept wincing. Jack was asking her if she was ok and Emily would give him the best smile she could, saying she was fine. Sean wasn't sure but he had an idea of what was going on. He knew from stories that Garcia had been with JJ when she went into labor so he picked up his cell and dialed the federal building asking for Garcia.

(A/N: I know it seems a bit odd for Sean to be close enough to the team to know about JJ going into labor but in my happy world, Sean and Hotch are a lot closer then on the show. Makes things easier that way.)

"Penelope Garcia speaking."

Sean turned his back so Emily wouldn't hear him.

"Garcia, it's Sean Hotchner."

"Ah yes baby brother Hotch, what can I do for you?"

Sean smiled at the nickname. "This is going to sound odd but what happened with JJ just before you figured out she was in labor?"

"Yeah that does sound a bit odd. Let's see, she was wincing a lot, couldn't really sit still and she kept rubbing her stomach."

Sean watched Emily as Garcia rattled everything off. She was doing each thing.

"Sean what's going on?"

"How fast can you get over here?"

"Pretty fast depending on why."

"I think Emily's in labor."

Sean could hear movement on the other end.

"I'll be there before you can blink. Her bag is in Bethany's room, Jack knows where and you call Hotch while I'm on my way. The case didn't take them out of state so it shouldn't take long for him to get back." Garcia paused. "And you might want to get Emily to admit it. Took a few minutes with JJ."

Sean smiled. "We'll be ready and waiting when you get here."

Hanging up, Sean faced the living room again and found Jack coming towards him. The four year old hopped up onto one of the stools and looked at his uncle with a frown.

"What's up Jack?" Sean asked, knowing Jack was concerned about Emily.

"Something's wrong with Emmy." Jack said. "I think Annie is trying to come but Emmy said she not coming for two more weeks."

Sean smiled. His nephew was smart, no doubt. "Well you know what Jack, I think Bethany is coming now too. So while I talk to Emily, can you go upstairs and get her bag?"

Jack nodded and quickly ran for the stairs. Sean made his way over to Emily and kneeled next to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Em." Sean said, seeing her face wince in pain.

"Yeah Sean?" Emily got out through the pain.

"How often are the pains coming?" Sean asked.

"I want to say every twenty minutes." Emily said. "But she's not supposed to come for two more weeks."

Sean smiled. "Emily, Bethany is on her way. You can't stop her. Jack's getting your bag and Garcia should be here any moment."

Emily sighed as the pain ended. She knew Sean was right. "Aaron."

"I will call him right now." Sean said. "I just wanted to get you to admit it first. No need for you to be shouting in the background that I have no idea what I'm talking about."

Emily smiled. "Thank you. Now call Aaron please. Our daughter is not entering this world without him here."

Sean nodded and dialed his brother's number.

"Sean, what is it?"

"You might want to get back here bro, the littlest Hotchner is on her way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch couldn't believe his ears. "Uh, I'll be there as fast as I can. Did you call Garcia?"

"She's on her way and Jack's already getting the bag. All that's left is for Daddy to be at Mommy's side."

Hotch smiled. "Tell Em I promise to be there before Bethany comes."

"You got it Aaron. We'll see you soon."

Hotch hung up his phone and faced the team. He was met with smiles.

"I'm not sure why you're still standing here Hotch." Morgan said. "We all have ears and heard what you said. Go."

"We'll be there as soon as we can be." JJ said. "Go be with Em."

Hotch smiled at his family and made his way back to the truck.

"Aaron!" Hotch turned as Dave called. "Lights and sirens! If there was ever a time to use them, it's now!"

Hotch laughed and nodded as he ran out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean winced as Emily squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction hit. He really hoped Hotch got there soon or his hand would definitely be broken. Jack sat in the corner on Garcia's lap, worry once again plan to see on the little boy's face. He knew his sister was coming, but he didn't see why Emily had to be in so much pain for it to happen. The hospital room door opened and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Though Emily's was because the contraction had passed. Hotch smiled at the sight. He'd never seen his little brother so happy to see him.

Garcia glanced at the clock. "It takes at least forty five minutes to get back to Quantico from where you guys were."

Hotch laughed as he moved to take Sean's place at Emily's side. "Lights and sirens. Dave's idea." he took Emily's hand and kissed her. "Hi sweetie."

Emily smiled, happy to see Hotch. "Hi, she's early."

Hotch nodded. "She is but that's ok, we're ready for her. The team sends their best and promises to be here as soon as the case is over."

Emily took a deep breath, she could feel the next contraction coming. "Given how much this hurts, I don't think I'll notice their absence but the thought is nice."

Hotch put his free arm around Emily and let her squeeze his hand as the contraction hit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held tightly to Hotch's right hand as she pushed. She sagged against him as the contraction stopped and Hotch wiped her forehead.

"Come on sweetheart," Hotch said. "you're almost done. Bethany is almost here."

She had been in labor for almost eighteen hours and really wanted it to be over with. Sean had taken Jack back to the apartment and Garcia had gone back to work, all three waiting for news, along with the team, still working the case.

"I hope Jack is ok with just Henry and Bethany as siblings because I am never doing this again." Emily panted.

Hotch kissed her temple. "I'm sure that's just fine with him."

"Ok Emily." the doctor said. "One more good push and your baby will be here."

Emily adjusted her grip on Hotch's hand and got ready. Hotch kissed her temple again.

"You can do this Emily." he said. "Let's meet our daughter."

The next contraction hit and Emily pushed with all her might. And after what seemed like forever but was just several seconds a loud cry pierced the air and Emily let out her own cry of relief. Hotch once again kissed her temple as he watched the doctor and nurse clean Bethany off so she could be handed to her parents. The doctor smiled.

"Here she is." the doctor said. "Does she have a name?"

Emily nodded as she took her daughter. "Bethany Haley Hotchner."

Hotch looked at his fiance in shock. They hadn't picked a middle name but it seemed Emily already had one.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "She's a part of you and Jack and because of that, she's a part of me." she looked down at Bethany. "And now she's a part of our daughter too."

Hotch smiled at Emily and kissed her. Then he looked down at his baby girl and felt tears press at the back of his eyes. He ran his finger over Bethany's head.

"Hey there little girl." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean followed the nurse's directions down the hall, Jack sitting proudly on his shoulders, a balloon tight in his hand.

"And here's the room little man." Sean said, stopping in front of Emily's room. He took Jack down. "Now remember, Emily's sore from having Bethany so you have to be gentle with her and Bethany is really tiny, like Henry was."

"So I gotta be careful with her too." Jack said. "I know Uncle Sean."

Sean turned at laughter behind him. The team, with Garcia and Henry was standing there, smiles on their faces.

"He certainly is Hotch's son." Austin said.

Jack ran over to JJ and Dave and handed the older man the balloon before looking at JJ.

"Can I carry Henry in to see Annie?" Jack asked.

JJ nodded. "Of course you can."

She passed Henry to Jack and Jack, carefully holding Henry on his hip, walked back to the door.

"Ok Uncle Sean," Jack said. "we can go in now."

The group laughed again and Sean turned the handle, pushing the door open. Jack walked in first and found Hotch sitting beside Emily on her bed, Bethany carefully cradled in his arms.

"Look who's here." Hotch said, a smile, bigger then anyone had ever seen on his face.

Jack smiled as well. "We're here to see Emmy and Annie, Daddy."

The team filed into the room, JJ taking Henry just long enough for Jack to climb onto the foot of Emily's bed before handing the younger boy back. Jack held Henry between his legs and pointed at Bethany.

"That's Bethany, Henry." Jack said. "She's our little sister and we have to take care of her."

The group watched as Henry leaned forward some and smiled.

"Baby." he said.

Emily smiled. "That's right Henry." she took Bethany from Hotch. "Jack, would you like to hold your sister?"

Jack nodded, his smile, if possible, getting bigger. Dave picked Henry up from Jack's lap and Jack crawled closer to Emily. Once seated in front of her, he held out his arms like he used to when he'd take Henry. Emily smiled proudly at Jack for knowing what to do and carefully placed Bethany in her big brother's arms.

"She's beautiful guys." JJ said.

"Did you ever decide on a middle name?" Garcia asked.

Emily nodded and Hotch wrapped his arm around her.

"We picked Haley." Hotch said.

Jack looked up from Bethany. "That's Mommy's name."

"It is." Emily said. "And now Bethany has it so she knows that not only is your mommy watching over you, but she's watching over Bethany as well. Is that ok Jack?"

Jack nodded and the team was touched to see tears in Jack's eyes.

"I think Mommy would like that a lot." he said. He looked back at his sister. "And Mommy's not the only one watching you Annie. I am too." he kissed Bethany on the forehead, like Emily had done to him many times and like he'd seen his daddy do to Emily many times. "Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Made myself cry at the end. I know what Jack said last might seem slightly out of character given that he's only four years old but let's remember, he's not just any four year old. He's Hotch's son and as I've pointed out a few times, mature beyond his years. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you as always for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
